Snowed In
by PerfectDestiny
Summary: There's a snowstorm in Forks. Emmett decides to have some fun on his day off..
1. Chapter 1

Alice glided down the staircase happily, her silver dress flowing behind her. Rosalie stared at herself in a mirror on the wall intently. Bella had stayed overnight; she was lying on the couch, her head in Edward's lap. She was still dressed in pajamas. Esme walked out of the kitchen holding a black mug filled with hot cocoa.

"Bella," Esme whispered, placing the cup on the coffee table. Edward silenced her politely with a look. Alice cleared her throat dramatically.

"Time for school," she reminded.

"And where is everyone?" She asked.

"They're not back yet." Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had gone hunting the day before.

Bella eyes shot open. Edward let out a sigh and glared at Alice. She shrugged.

"Edward?" Bella gasped.

"I'm here, love," he said calming her. He pulled the blanket back over her shoulders. Bella wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Alice folded her arms across her chest.

"Ugh," Bella groaned, starting to sit up.

"Bella, go back to sleep," Edward insisted.

"There isn't school today," he explained to her.

Bella glanced out the glass window across the room. Alice tilted her head, confused.

"Alice," Edward laughed. "How did you not see this?" He asked.

"Well," she pouted. "I saw the _storm, _I didn't know they canceled school. And I've had more important things to concentrate on this morning," she gestured her carefully put together outfit.

Alice sat next to Bella, who was rubbing her eyes.

"Edward," she yawned.

Edward picked up the T.V remote and raised the volume for Bella.

"Wow," she said. "Twenty-two inches?"

The phone rang. Alice picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?" She asked, already knowing who it was. "..Yes Bella's here.. Sure, I'll ask her."

"Bella, Charlie wants to know if you'd like to stay here until the storm lets up."

"Uh, sure," she said.

"That'd be great, Charlie. Thanks. All right.. Okay, bye."

"Alice.." Bella started. "I.. This snow isn't going to let up any time soon. And Edward is perfectly capable of getting me home safely. He's got a bit of an advantage."

Alice smiled. "Charlie doesn't know that."

Bella thought about that for a minute.

Charlie didn't know where the Cullens lived. He called, giving Bella permission to stay, intending on saving Edward the dangerous ride to her house.

"I'm not playing dress up again, Alice. We did that last night."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Edward scooted over, giving Esme some room on the couch.

Bella took a sip of her cocoa.

"Thanks, Esme, this is delicious," she complimented.

She nodded and smiled lovingly.

The four of them listened to the T.V in silence.

"Hm. Well, this should be fun! What are we going to do today?" Alice asked.

Forks High hardly ever had snow days. The rain always turns the snow to slush within an hour or so.

Rosalie stormed into the living room.

"I need to hunt," she spat.

"Now."

"No one's stopping you, Rosalie," Edward reminded.

She let out an unnecessary breath and shot out the back door in a blur.

Emmett came running through the back door just after Rosalie left.

"Whoa, can you believe this snow!" He boomed.

"We should build a snowman or something. I've seen people do that on T.V."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"No, seriously!" He insisted.

"Uh, Emmett, aren't you a little old-"

"Come on, Edward! Let's make a snowman! Can't we have some fun?"

Carlisle walked into the door.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked, worried.

"He was really.. Thirsty," Carlisle explained, hanging his jacket up.

Carlisle didn't wear the jacket for warmth. He'd just gotten so used to human necessities, it was normal for him.

"I see," she said.

"Well, fine," Emmett spat. "_I'll_ make one. By myself."

He ran out the door, passing the well-fed Jasper. Alice ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Where's he off to?" Jasper asked.

"He wants to build a snowman," Edward answered.

"Ah."

Edward stood up.

"Bella, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh Edward, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense, what would you like?"

She thought for a moment.

"Um.. Scrambled eggs? If you have them. And maybe some cheese?"

Edward smiled and went into the kitchen. Esme rearranged a bouquet of Irises.

The snow had stopped falling. But according to the Weather Channel, it would start up again soon. The smell of eggs filled the house, much to Bella's delight.

Alice walked over to the couch Bella was still sitting on. She held out her hand.

"Time to get dressed," she squeaked.

Bella took her hand and stood up, moaning.

About a half hour later, Bella and Alice returned downstairs. Bella was wearing a brand new pair of dark blue jeans Alice had bought for her, and a cream colored cashmere sweater.

Bella walked into the kitchen. Edward pulled out her chair, pushed her in, and placed a huge plate in front of her.

"Wow," she said. "Thank you."

He brushed her hair back. "You're welcome."

Edward turned his head toward Alice, who was back in the living room watching T.V.

"Emmett," he shook his head. "Oh god, what is he _doing_."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

Edward closed his eyes, his head still shaking.

"This is going to be an interesting snowman."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And honestly, I'm starting to regret the fact that this is a vamp fic. Though it probably would have had a slightly different plot.. Tell me what you think in a review? Thanks. :] Enjoy.**

"I'M FINISHED!" a loud booming voice exclaimed from outside.

"Oh, no," Bella laughed.

"GUYS, COME OUT HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS SNOWMAN I MADE!"

Alice was still watching T.V on the couch quietly. Bella stood up and dropped her plate in the sink.

"Don't you want to see it?" Bella asked, walking into the room.

Alice didn't turn her head. "I've seen it."

She then looked at Bella, smiling.

"Me too," Edward said.

Carlisle came down the stairs, a briefcase in his hand. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"I have to leave for the hospital. Emergency call," he told them.

Esme put down the cloth she was using to wipe Edward's already spotless piano. She gave Carlisle a kiss and went back to her cleaning.

"Come _on!_" Emmett whined in the doorway.

"Alice, Esme, get out here! JASPER! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

Jasper walked down the steps with an aggravated expression on his face, a thick volume in his hand. Emmett cleared his throat, and Jasper handed his book to Alice. Jasper, Edward, Esme, and Bella walked out the side door hesitantly.

"Close your eyes," Emmett insisted.

Jasper's head cocked to his shoulder slightly, an -are-you-serious- look on his face.

Emmett, jumped out the door. Edward put his arm around Bella's waist, releasing his grip when the reached the ground.

They raised their heads up, their eyes wide.

"_Well_?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Emmett, um.._wow_," Bella said. "Uh... yeah."

There, standing before them, was a huge, white ball of snow, two others were packed on top

Edward looked over his sholder. Rosalie stood there, emerging from the trees.

"Hey, baby!" Emmett yelled.

She stood, silent.

"Rose?" he repeated.

She stared.

"…"

She threw her hands up and glided back in the house.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_?" they heard Rosalie's muffled scream from inside the house.


End file.
